Alur-RE
by KuVuKiLAND-404
Summary: Nyusul
1. Beginning

**Alur (Re)**

**Pairing : Naruto U x Gak mudeng!**

**Rate M for Safe**

**Typo! Eyd agak kacau! Oc!Naruto! Harem?!What Harem?! Not harem harem klub ea kids!**

**Note ada dibawah, baca ea! Jangan cuma ceritanya biar gak banyak tanya!**

**.x.**

**Story Start!**

**.x.**

"Aku... "

"... Tidak akan pernah kalah!"

Hembusan angin menerpa, mengibarkan rok seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Rias Gremory.

"Buchou..!" Hyoudou menggelepar, berusaha meraih tangan seseorang yang sudah mengisi otaknya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Rias, orang bijak dan bodoh itu beda tipis, kira kira hanya sebatas jarak antara telunjuk dan jari tengah ini." Raiser Phenex mengintruksikan jarinya, memberikan kode lewat kedua jari yang dia tunjukkan pada Rias.

Area replika dari Kuoh Academy menjadi saksi perjuangan Rias Gremory dalam menolak keputusan kakaknya yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi ras Iblis. Menjodohkan dia sang pewaris Gremory dengan Raiser Phenex untuk memperbanyak ras iblis murni, tentu saja sebagai iblis juga perempuan terhormat dia menolaknya! Sumpah demi apapun, dia ini bukan hewan!

"Hyaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Bola destruktif melesat dan menghancurkan kepala raiser, namun sebatas itu saja dan tidak ada yang berubah. Darah Phenex yang memiliki re-generasi super membuat kepala yang telah musnah itu kembali muncul dalam beberapa detik saja.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPA!?!!!?!?!!_" Rias menyerang membabi buta, lemparan sihir penghancur yang dikenal sebagai kekuatan tak tertandingi dari Ruin Princess terlempar tidak beraturan. Raiser tertawa, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat seseorang yang keras kepala seperti Rias Gremory menjadi putus asa seperti ini.

"_Siapapun!"_

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"_Siapapun! Issei! Kiba! Tolong aku!"_

"**Karena aku Adalah Phoenix yang abadi!!!"**

Bledammmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat, mereka semua terlarut dalam keterkejutan ketika bunyi ledakan keras tiba-tiba mengusik pertarungan.

Raiser menyipitkan matanya, dia sendiri tidak merasakan apapun sebelumnya. "Siapa kau?" Dia bertanya setelah seseorang yang dia kira tidak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar peserta pertandingan sekarang berdiri dengan luka sayatan dalam di perutnya dan juga sebuah jarum es menembus bahunya. Darah yang mengucur dari sana cukup banyak, tapi anehnya Raiser tidak melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah stoic itu. "Hahh, sial. baiklah, aku juga akan membereskanmu setelah Rias nanti." Sosok itu sedikit tertarik setelah Raiser bersuara.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari belakang tubuhnya, membawa atensi nya beralih menatap sosok gadis berambut merah yang cukup mengingatkan dia dengan seseorang.

"Kau sendiri?" Suara baritonenya keluar, seiring dia yang menyentuh bongkahan es padat yang menembus bahunya, seketika itu pula jarum es tersebut mencair dan menyisakan lubang menganga di tubuhnya.

"Kau, bahumu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

kali ini Rias melongo, begitu pula semua iblis yang melihat dari layar hologram. Dalam sekian milidetik, bahkan tidak ada yang mampu menyadari jika luka dari sosok misterius itu telah sembuh sepenuhnya! Apa dia juga klan Phenex?! tapi apa maksudnya dengan masuk ke dalam pertandingan ini?! tanya Rias membatin.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu."

"A-ah~" Rias tersentak, suara yang cukup meninggi berhasil membuyarkan dirinya. "Aku Rias Gremory, pewaris klan Gremory." Ujar Rias memperkenalkan diri dengan masih menjaga sikap kebangsawanannya, yah walaupun pemuda itu sendiri malah aneh menatapnya.

Meskipun dia bersikap layaknya seorang putri tapi baju yang dikenakan perempuan berambut merah ini sangat berantakan, lagipula pakaian apa itu? dia belum pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"Hey kau, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

Mata hitam kelam itu berubah menatap ke depan, menarik alis mendengarkan sosok Raiser yang terlihat sedikit angkuh.

"dari tadi, aku tidak merasakan energi demonic dari dalam tubuhmu. Kau itu makluk apa?"

Iti pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh menurutnya, apa dengan kedua mata itu Raiser tidak dapat melihat makluk apa dirinya ini? ah~tunggu dulu, dia juga sempat merasa aneh, hanya saja udara disini kenapa terasa lebih berat?

"Aku... Manusia." Jawaban yang membuat semua penonton kembali terkejut, tak lupa sosok Rias Gremory yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Hahahhaahhaahhaah!"

Pemuda itu menarik alisnya bertanya melihat sosok Raiser yang tertawa lepas, dia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang ditertawakan pemuda itu. Tapi yang pasti tempat ini...

"Kau, bercanda kan? kau, manusia?!"

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah manusia?"

"Kau mengatakan itu? sungguh? Baiklah, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan menunjukkan sesuatu!"

Batssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayap api berkobar hebat dan menciptakan hawa panas menusuk kulit, tawa angkuh menjadi bunyi lain yang dapat didengar selain deru angin yang tercipta akibat tekanan api milik Raiser.

"Kau ada di dunia iblis, tepatnya kau ada dineraka!"

-RE-

"Ini sudah melampaui batas Sirzech-sama. kita juga tidak tahu siapa sosok yang muncul di tengah-tengah arena itu."

"Dia sudah mengatakannya kan, Grafia? dia adalah manusia."

"Tidak ada manusia yang bisa bertahan dengan hawa di sini! apa anda tidak curiga dengannya? bisa saja dia adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi itu."

Pria dengan setelan jas juga rambut berwarna merah darah sedikit menimang perkataan dari wanita disebelahnya, menggoyangkan gelas yang ia genggam sebelum menegak habis semua minuman yang ada di dalamnya. Sirzech Gremory hanya menampilkan sedikit senyum menenangkan. "Hanya organisasi bodohlah yang berani menyerangku secara terang-terangan seperti ini."

"Meskipun begitu, untuk berjaga-jaga ada baiknya kita harus mengeluarkannya dari arena. Saya yakin jika dia bukanlah makluk biasa, mengetahui fakta jika dia mampu masuk ke dalam pembatas yang saya ciptakan itu membuktikan bahwa dia berada di kelas High devil."

"Untuk sementara kita biarkan saja, lagipula sebagai petinggi keluarga Phenex aku juga penasaran dengan makluk ini. Setelah keadaan yang dikira akan memburuk, kita bisa memindahkan dia ke gerbang barat dimana tempat paling terlarang dengan tekanan udara yang sangat mematikan menggunakan sihir teleportasi." Seseorang dengan nada berat berbicara, Lord keluarga Phenex yang kebetulan berada disamping Sirzech mengangkat senyumnya, bahkan Grafia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa seorang ayah seperti lord Phenex mampu membiarkan anaknya dalam bahaya begitu saja.

Awalnya memang pertunangan ini dibuat atas permintaan lord Phenex, duel ini pun sudah diatur oleh Sirzech untuk menambah pengalaman adiknya. Namun siapa sangka, mereka yang berfikir jika tim Rias akan menang karena diisi oleh bidak yang diyakini cukup kuat, malah berakhir mengenaskan akibat kesalahan dari pion itu sendiri.

Bisa dibilang kekalahan tim Rias sudah sangat jauh diluar dugaan mereka, namun dikarenakan ini adalah pertandingan resmi, jadi tidak ada siapapun yang berhak ikut campur kedalam pertandingan dari kedua belah pihak.

Sirzech sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat ke arah layar besar diruangan itu, "Kita hanya harus bilang bahwa ada pihak ke tiga yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk melawan Raiser, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya soal ini, bukan begitu tuan Phenex?" Ujar Sirzech melirik ke arah pria disebelahnya.

"Anda benar, dan aku berharap anakku akan sedikit mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap orang lain." Tatapan seorang ayah yang cukup berharap terarah ke layar, ia pandangi wajah angkuh putranya yang terlihat amat puas setelah melancarkan serangan sihir berskala besar itu.

-RE-

Kepulan asap mengepul di area itu, angin yang perlahan berhembus mulai menghilangkan asap bekas serangan Raiser. Sosok pemuda yang hanya berdiri mematung ditengah areal ledakan berhasil mengejutkan Raiser. "Terasa seperti _Katon_ tapi lebih kuat beberapa kali, hampir menyamai _Amaterasu _milik Itachi."

"Kau hebat juga bisa bertahan dari serangan apiku, tapi serangan selanjutnya tidak akan bisa kau tahan!"

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Raiser yang kembali mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran kuning bercahaya, itu cukup aneh mengingat dirinya baru melihat lingkaran seperti itu. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan sebuah _Fuin_ namun lebih berwarna. Melihat bahwa Raiser kembali mengeluarkan serangan, pemuda itu mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk pola segitiga di depan dadanya, udara mulai tertarik masuk dan membuat dadanya terisi.

[**Katon : Gokka Mekakkyu**]

Bwossssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Api bertekanan tinggi bertubrukan, membentuk jilatan jilatan api yang semakin mendesak satu sama lain. Api miliknya semakin membesar setiap detiknya, membuat api milik Raiser semakin terdorong kebelakang sebelum menyapu bersih tubuh sang Phenex.

"Tch! Sial, bagaimana api seperti itu berhasil mengalahkan api abadi milikku?!" ujar Raiser kesal dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai pulih kembali.

"Itu hanya masalah besar chakra yang kumiliki."

Tidak ada dalam hitingan detik, sosok telah berpindah ke hadapan tubuh sang Phenex.

Raiser terpental beberapa kali, memantul di atas permukaan tanah sebelum berhenti dan menghancurkan salah satu replika bangunan. Rias yang melihat itu dibelakang hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya, bahkan dirinya yang termasuk ke dalam high class devil tidak bisa berkutik dihadapan Raiser. Tapi pemuda itu, bahkan hanya menendangnya saja mampu membuat Raiser terpental sangat jauh!

[**Bijuudama]**

**Nginggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Energi biru muda dan hitam pekat berkumpul di udara dan mulai menyatu ketika pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah jarinya. Memadat, dan semakin memadat membentuk sebuah gumpalan sebesar kelereng.

"Ughhhh!"

Raiser melempar reruntuhan yang menindih tubuhnya, ia akan kembali berdiri namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh nya terasa menegang ketika tekanan berat ia rasakan. Mata kuning itu menatap kedepan, dan hal yang sangat membuat dirinya bergetar kembali menghantamnya.

"**Renzoku Bijuudama!"**

ngggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;;

Energi sebesar kelereng itu melesat, dan terpencar menjadi partikel yang lebih kecil sebelum menghujani tempat Raiser terakhir terlihat. Ledakan beruntun menggetarkan arena, merobohkan habis semua replika bangunan disana.

"Kakak!!!!!!!" Revel Phenex berteriak histeris melihat ledakan yang menelan habis tubuh sang kakak, ia berlari namun segera dicegah oleh seorang wanita berambut ungu.

"Jangan gegabah Ravel-sama! disana sangat berbahaya!"

"Lepaskan aku! aku harus menyelamatkan kakak! aku masih punya 3 air mata Phoenix!"

"Saya mengerti, tapi ada baiknya kita menunggu dulu." Perempuan itu tahu jika saat ini ikut kedalam pertempuran itu sangat berbahaya, meskipun ia tahu jika mungkin tuannya butuh bantuan tapi, entah kenapa... ia merasa sangat ketakutan!

"Lepas!"

"Ravel-sama! Sial!"

"Ini sudah cukup Sirzech-sama!" Grafia memperingatkan pria berambut merah itu, dengan sedikit perasaan was-was memandang ke arah layar yang berfokus pada sosok misterius. Mengeluarkan energi sebesar itu dalam sekali waktu, dan juga efek yang diciptakan pun bukan main-main! Grafia khawatir jika makluk itu memanglah seorang mata-mata dan berniat menghabisi pewaris klan. "Aku akan memulai persiapan teleportasi!"

"Hentikan Grafia." cegah Sirzech yang tetap tenang, tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang tengah ia fikirkan. "Raiser tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

"Tapi Sirzech-sama..."

Sirzech menanggapi wanita itu dengan senyum tipis, baginya ini adalah kesepatan yang cukup langka melihat bagaimana seorang manusia biasa dapat memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini. Dia tahu jika beberapa manusia memang memiliki bakat tertentu tapi setelah melihat sendiri kejadian malam ini, dia bisa meyakini satu hal.

"Tekanan energinya bukan demonic, ataupun energi suci, tidak ada satupun yang cocok dengan energi yang pemuda iti keluarkan. Naga, ataupun ras lain, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika dia bukan berasal dari dimensi ini."

Itulah yang Sirzech kira, walaupun dia dapat merasakan tekanan negatif seperti milik ras iblis, namun tidak sedikitpun ada sihir terkandung didalam serangan pemuda itu. Semua murni energi dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ini semakin menarik, benar begitu tuan Phenex?"

"Yah, sepertinya anakku juga akan kewalahan melawannya~ahhahahaha."

Kembali ke arena. Tatapannya terpaku memandang bekas ledakan yang dia ciptakan, tentunya dia cukup yakin jika serangannya tadi berhasil melumpuhkan Raiser. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi. Iblis? begitulah yang dia dengar.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati area ledakan, hanya beberapa langkah saja dan sebuah serangan bola api raksasa memaksanya melompat mundur jauh ke udara. Menapaki bekas reruntuhan dan menyipitkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di dalam kepulan asap. "Dia bertahan?" gumannya sedikit takjub. Serangan yang dia berikan harusnya sudah melukai fisik dari pemuda pengendali api tadi, tapi sepertinya dia agak sedikit meleset?

Pemuda itu segera melompat kembali, meliukkan tubuhnya diudara dan membiarkan sosok Raiser menerjang tempatnya berada tadi. Sekian milidetik sebelum dia benar-benar menapakkan kakinya ke tanah, sebuah semburan air bah ia muntahkan, "**Suiton : Suijinheki**!"

"Kau fikir bisa memadamkan apiku hanya dengan ini hah?!?" Amarah Raiser mencapai puncak, sebuah gelombang api besar menerjang diikuti beberapa lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk di depan tubuhnya. Bunyi 'Sssss' terdengar akibat benturan dua elemen bertolak belakang itu, asap kabut menutupi semua pandangan namun itu tidak lama karena Raiser kembali menciptakan ledakan api dan mengusir kabut segera.

"Dimana kau pengecut?!"

"Diatasmu. Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui kau memiliki ketahanan terhadap _renzoku_ tapi dengan ini harusnya sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu." pemuda itu datang bersama bola hitam besar bercincin, suara seperti baling-baling jet menggema memekakkan telinga, bahkan Rias yang berada di dalam pelindung buatannya terpaksa menutup kedua telinga akibat bunyi yang sangat keras ini.

"Akan kuakhiri kau dengan apiku!"

"Itu, sia-sia [**Meinton : Dai Rasenringgu]"**

**Dhuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kali ini ledakan lebih besar, bahkan Rias sendiri terpaksa menciptakan kubah beberapa lapis untuk menghadang efeknya. Area yang memang hancur karena pertempuran sebelumnya, kini kembali harus mengalami dampak yang lebih mengerikan. Semua bangunan hancur, terutama pada radius 20meter dari pusat ledakan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan dapat dilihat sosok Raiser yang tergeletak tanpa busana berada ditengah kawah yang cukup luas. Luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya membuat dia lumpuh sesaat, cukup aneh melihat sang maestro api kini malah mengalami luka bakar separah ini hingga dapat membuatnya lumpuh.

Sementara pemuda tadi menapak sempurna di pinggiran kawah, ia melompat dan berdiri beberapa meter disamping tubuh Raiser yang perlahan meregenerasi. "Rupanya kau mempunyai Regenerasi di atas rata-rata, tidak heran kau dapat menahan serangan _renzoku bijuudama_ milikku. Tapi, semua berakhir ketika kau berani menghadapiku."

Gumpalan energi kembali terbentuk, lebih besar dari sebelumnya yang mengambil bentuk sekepalan tangan. "Untuk memastikan kau mati, aku akan menambahkan _senjutsu_ kedalamnya." Dingin, mata hitam yang berubah semakin dingin dikala itu membuat Raiser bergetar dalam ketakutan, itu yang dia rasakan.

Dia tidak mau mati!

"Ja-jangan, ku-kumohon ma-maafkan aku."

"Percuma saja, aku ini... tidak pernah menarik apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya."

Energi yang kian memadat menggetarkan tanah yang dia pijaki, hal itupun sudah cukup untuk membuktikan seberapa besar efek yang akan didapatkan setelah serangan itu Raiser terima. Resiko besar adalah kematian yang harus ditanggung pewaris Phenex itu, dia tidak akan main-main terhadap apa yang dia katakan.

Ini mungkin terlalu berlebihan, namun beginilah dia hidup. Untuk terus berada diatas, dia harus memberi tahu pada semua orang siapa dirinya.

"Kumohon hentikan!"

Dia menghentikan proses pemadatan energinya dan memandang seorang gadis berambut nyeleneh berwarna pirang cerah. Tanpa menghilangkan chakra yang dia keluarkan, ia tatap mata biru gadis yang sekarang ini tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah memberikan kode melindungi Raiser dari serangannya.

"Menyingkir."

"Tidak!"

Gadis itu berteriak keras!

"Sudah cukup! Kakakku sudah kalah! jangan menyerangnya lebih dari ini!"

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya terangkat ke atas dan mengarahkan pandangan bertanya kepada perempuan tersebut. "Kakak? Harusnya kau terlebih dahulu mengingatkan kakakmu jika ingin menunjukkan kesombongan nya pada orang lain."

"Aku tahu!"

perempuan itu menangis, mungkin saja perempuan ini adalah sosok yang cengeng atau dari kecil dia selalu mendapatkan kemanjaan. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti namun setelah dia mengedarkan chakra tadi, dia seperti berada di dalam sebuah pelindung yang cukup kuat. Dia menarik nafasnya dan mencoba memberikan sang gadis kesempatan, lagipula dia tidak ada masalah apapun dengan gadis ini.

"Jika kau bersikeras kau akan mati bersama kakakmu." Dia kembali mengompres energinya dan membentuk sempurna sebuah bola energi di hadapannya. "Ini adalah _Kekkei Mora_, Aku menambahkan semua unsur alam ke dalamnya, jika kau terkena sedikit saja serangan ini maka regenerasi sehebat apapun tidak akan berpengaruh padamu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Jika demi kakak, aku akan melakukan apapun! bahkan memberikan nyawaku!"

Keteguhan itu membuat Raiser mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa malu. Selama ini yang ia cari adalah kedudukan dan kekuatan hingga melupakan sesuatu yang paling penting untuknya, "Ravel." Raiser bergumam dan mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya, sungguh serangan pertama pemuda itu sudah menguras energinya untuk difokuskan ke teknik regenerasi miliknya.

Kekuatan Phenex bukanlah kehidupan abadi maupun regenerasi tanpa batas. Phenex juga memiliki kelemahan dimana luka yang semakin parah akan semakin banyak menguras energinya untuk beregenerasi. Dan serangan pemuda di depannya itu sudah menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya sebelumnnya, dimana dia menjadi memerlukan energi yang besar untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Namun saat ini dia tidak terlalu peduli, meski dengan kebanggaan sebagai Phenex ia akan membuang semuanya! dia, melupakan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada kebanggaan nya selama ini.

"Ravel... Minggir."

Merasa terpanggil, Perempuan pirang itu menilik kebelakang dan mendapati sang kakak mulai bangkit dengan susah payah!

"Aku adalah Phenex yang memiliki kebanggaan dengan itu, lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa berlindung dibalik punggungmu? kau bercanda, eh?"

"Kakak!"

Sementara melihat kedua saudara yang tengah bersikeras itu dengan pandangan kosong, rasa panas tiba-tiba menyerang kedua matanya. Energi yang sempat terkumpul itu akhirnya mengurai menjadi butiran partikel kecil di udara.

"Kepalaku!"

Dia tetap bertahan dengan meremat pelipisnya, akan tetapi itu tak kunjung jua mengurangi rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh nya. Pada saat terakhir yang dapat dia lakukan hanya membiarkan Chakra merah mulai mengambil alih tubuhnya.

.x.

Pemuda itu berbaring di sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan berbagai furniture mewah, beberapa kali dia mengeluarkan suara erangan sebelum kedua matanya perlahan membuka. Iris hitam kelam mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Kepalaku, sangat berat." Ujarnya sedikit mengeluh setelah beberapa saat yang lalu merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Otaknya mulai memproses apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sebelum ini.

"Aku berada di medan perang dan berhasil mengambil inti sembilan biju-Agghhh, ini semakin sakit saat aku mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi. Benar juga!" Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan dada dan mengeluarkan delapan cahaya biru yang berputar pelan di hadapannya. "Semua lengkap, Ichibi hingga Hachibi, lalu bagaimana dengan Kurama?"

Selanjutnya dia pejamkan mata dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila, konsentrasi ia pusatkan dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Tes!

Tetesan air menyambut kedatangannya di dimensi dalam tubuhnya sendiri, seingatnya ini adalah tempat dimana Kurama dulu tersegel, namun setelah dia meyakinkan rubah itu tempat ini sudah dia ubah dengan sebuah _Fuinjutsu, __tapi mengapa_ fuinnya menghilang?

"Kurama?" Melihat siulet sosok monster raksasa diujung sana membuatnya segera berlari kesana. "Kurama?"

"**'Hm?"**

Seekor rubah raksasa membuka matanya, menampilkan iris merah darah dengan pupil horizontal menyeramkan, namun tidak seperti halnya orang normal yang akan ketakutan setelah melihat makhluk besar seperti sang rubah, pemuda itu malah sedikit tersenyum lega setelah melihat rubah itu membuka matanya.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir, aku tidak bisa mengingat terlalu banyak hal jadi kufikir kau juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"**Tidak, aku masih mengingatnya. Kau lupa jika aku berada di dalam tubuhmu, jadi apa yang terjadi dengan fisikmu aku tidak akan terpengaruh." **Rubah itu tetap melingkarkan tubuhnya dan kembali menutup matanya. "**Mungkin itu efek perpindahan dimensi yang baru saja kita lakukan."**

"pindah demensi? apa maksudmu kita tidak berada di negara elemental lagi?"

"**Kita sudah berpindah tempat untuk menggagalkan bangkitnya Juubi dan juga Kaguya Ootsusuki seperti yang ditulis di dalam batu prasasti Uchiha."**

Pemuda iti kembali berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan rubah itu, tapi sialnya kepalanya masih terlalu sakit untuk mencoba mengulang walau sedikit. "Sialan, disaat aku mencoba mengingatnya, aku semakin merasa sakit kepala."

Sang rubah melirik hostnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas berat, "**Tenanglah, itu hanya efek jangka pendeknya dan akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Kau hanya perlu meditasi dan menyerap senjutsu untuk memulihkan kondisi fisikmu. Kau mungkin tidak ingat jika kau sudah menggunakan Fuinjutsu dan juga Jikkukan Ninjutsu untuk membuka portal waktu dan membawa pergi semua inti chakra para bijuu."**

Kurama sedikit melirik saat merasakan suatu energi memasuki kamar yang hostnya tempati. "**Kau pasti sudah dapat merasakannya kan? Mereka sudah empat kali mendatangi kamar ini untuk melihatmu, kau tahu aku cukup jengkel ketika mereka mencoba memasukkan sesuatu kedalam tubuhmu, rasanya seperti saat kau ingin memasukkan para ular itu untuk menggunakan senjutsu."**

"Memasukkan? apa maksudmu Kurama?" Jelas saja dia tidak terlalu mengerti akan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Kurama, karena sedari tadi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan membiarkan Kurama mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"**Entahlah, sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung, aku mau tidur." **Kurama kembali membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dan membentuk sebuah bola raksasa dengan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tidak protes akan Kurama yang terlihat seperti malas-malasan, karena dari tekanan chakra yang dapat dia rasakan sekarang seperti nya Kurama juga sedang kehabisan chakra.

Untuk sekarang dia akan mengurus sisanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba Semua Evil Pieces yang kumiliki, termasuk Evil pieces khusus yang kakak berikan, namun tubuhnya selalu menolak dan mengeluarkan energi destructif yang berat." Rias Gremory menatap sang kakak yang tengah memegang dagunya berfikir.

"Aku akan melihatnya langsung, apa ada yang unik dari keadaan ini ataukah memang dia tidak cocok dengan semua seri evil pieces yang kita miliki." Ujar Sirzech dan membuka kenop pintu kamar.

"Jelaskan apa yang kalian maksud dengan Evil Pieces dan juga mengapa kalian ingin memasukkan itu kedalam tubuhku, atau pedang Yuki ini yang akan menembus leher kalian!"

Rias terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri dimana dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas hawa dingin yang menyeruak dari dalam pedang biru yang sudah menembus kulitnya ini, sedangkan Sirzech hanya menampilkan raut wajah tenang walaupun sebuah pendar tipis juga tengah mengancam jiwanya.

"Anak muda, ada baiknya kau menurunkan pedangmu dulu dan bicarakan ini dengan penuh ketenangan. Atau kita bisa mengobrol di ruang makan."

Dia mendengus mendengar Sirzech yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya, namun dia akui jika ketenangan yang dimiliki laki-laki ini sangatlah berada di tingkat sempurna. Pemuda itu menurunkan pedang biru miliknya dan disaat bersamaan chakra yang berada ditangannya ikut mengurai. "Aku akui ketenanganmu sangat sempurna, kau bahkan tidak gugup sedikitpun ketika berada di bawah ancaman."

Sirzech terkekeh kecil, "Ketenangan adalah caraku menyelesaikan masalahku emm-"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, Uchiha Naruto." Potong Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya, saat ini yang ia butuhkan bukanlah konflik, melainkan informasi tentang dunia ini dan bagaimana dia menghadapinya nanti. Walaupun itu terkesan sangat serius, untuk sekarang dia akan memasang kembali topeng yang dia miliki demi sebuah informasi, seperti dulu.

Naruto melirik Rias yang sedari tadi mengamati dirinya, ia ingat dengan perempuan setengah telanjang yang satu ini. "Kau ini yang kemarin bertarung dengan bocah api kan?" Tanyanya sedikit memastikan, karena kemari dia melihat perempuan ini berada di keadaan yang cukup buruk dimana semua pakaiannya hampir hancur dan menyisakan payudara yang terekspos. Dia bukannya merasa terangsang atau apa, hanya saja dia tidak habis fikir dengan bahan pakaian yang dipilih wanita ini saat bertarung, jika itu di negara elemental pasti gadis ini sudah mati sejak pertama bertemu musuh.

"Ya, namaku Gremory Rias, dan yang kemarin kulawan adalah Raiser Phenex, mantan tunangan ku." Ujar Rias sopan dengan kepala membungkuk saat menyebutkan nama.

"Oh, Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan si bocah api itu? terlebih lagi apa yang terjadi padaku hingga bisa sampai di tempat kalian ini?" Tanya Naruto memandang Rias dan Sirzech bergantian.

"kita bicarakan di ruang makan, kira sudah ditunggu oleh semua anggota keluarga."

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi datar perkataan Sirzech, tidak ada cara lain selain menuruti apa yang dikatakan lelaki ini. Sementara dia bisa hidup seperti ini dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelahnya.

"Yah, kebetulan sekali aku juga lapar."

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Bersambung**...

Note : Laptop gua di rebut imotou! Itu yang mau gua bilang, dan terpaksa nyalin semua dokumen ke hp gua. belum lagi harus copas ni story ke apk ff. itu ngeselin gan. But, karena ada beberapa orang yang mulai bawel :v... Gua upload nih versi Remakenya.

Secara garis besar cerita awak gak akan jauh beda, aslinya sih emang ini cuma copas doang dengan perbaikan kata demi kata :v, ga full Re-Write ea tong. capeklah gua :v.

Jalan cerita akan berbeda pada arc tengah dimana pertarungan Sirzech vs Naruto akan oe ubah menjadi 3 pimpinan fraksi vs Penerus chakra All bijuu.

Buat kekuatan, Naruto itu... yah..m emmm..op? gak lah, kekuatannya ada masa over dimana tidak dapat digunakan dalam waktu tertentu.

Semua chakra bijuu? ya, oe menempatkan semua chakra bijuu di dalam tangan si narto. bisa dibilang dalam keadaan full power dia akan memiliki kekuatan dewo. Ini buat ndukung dia ngadepin beberapa musuh over power di dunia dxd kek.Ophis maupun musuh utama nanti.

Ada beberapa upgrade power di kubu para iblis, misalnya dolo Jurggenaunt ato apalah itu punya Ise sama Vali bisa langsung dikalahkan Narto, nanti we buat beda. Abis gimana gan, oe lihat di story kemaren si narto op amat :v gaje lagi.

Mungkin sekian dolo dari oe ea gan, sampae jumpa di next chapter.

**Thank's to Allah SWT**

Story By Kuvukiland aka Pen name gua dulu apa gua lupa :v


	2. Arc 1 : Awal

Berjalan beriringan dengan heiress Gremory ternyata cukup merepotkan, pada awalnya dia hanya ingin mengobservasi daerah yang dia huni sekarang ini agar cepat mengetahui tindakan apa yang akan dia ambil. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas, jujur saja walaupun dia ini memiliki sifat cukup egois dan dingin namun dia sangat tidak suka kecanggungan. Dia akan lebih memilih untuk berjalan sendiri atau melakukan apapun secara individual. tanpa ditemani siapapun, karena jujur saja itu membuatnya risih.

Apalagi sedari tadi Rias hanya berdiam diri tanpa sepatah katapun dia keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya, memang itu bagus karena dia juga tidak harus meladeni ocehan yang tidak berguna. Tapi jika harus memilih maka dia akan meninggalkan perempuan ini sendiri.

Sudah beberapa jam lalu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah makan bersama keluarga Gremory tadi, dia cukup merasa terbantu akan pertolongan dari Sirzech dan juga keluarganya. Tapi ia juga harus waspada karena beberapa kali juga Sirzech mencoba mengorek informasi tentang dia.

Berterima kasih kepada otaknya yang sangat jeli mencari jawaban, tentang asal dirinya dan bagaimana dia bisa terdampar di dimensi ini. Jika dilihat dari wajah Sirzech, sepertinya pria itu juga cukup terkejut dengan kasus pindah dimensi yang ia alami, yah~meskipun dia memang Hanya menceritakan 20% kebenaran saja.

Apapun yang bisa diketahui semua orang adalah ia yang hanya seseorang berkemampuan spesial, dia tidak ingin mencari masalah didunia ini dan hanya akan sedikit mengawasi saja, itupun jika semua berjalan lancar. Dia berpindah dimensi bukan untuk mencari ketenaran atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan popularitas nya di dunia ini, ia hanya harus diam dan menunggu waktu.

"Anu, tuan Naruto."

"Cukup Naruto, saat kau memanggilku dengan kata 'tuan' itu membuatku risih karena memang terdengar aneh dimana kau memanggil nama hiasan ramen dengan sebutan sopan. Lagipula aku ini juga bukan tipe orang yang ingin sebuah penghormatan." Naruto berucap dengan tetap berjalan tenang mengabaikan beberapa iblis yang memandang dirinya.

"Naruto, terima kasih untuk pertolongan mu waktu itu. Jika kau tidak datang, maka kemungkinan besar aku akan tetap menikah dengan Raiser."

"Tidak perku berterima kasih padaku, lagipula sudah kukatakan jika aku datang karena ketidaksengajaan. Lagipula kau cukup aneh, bagaimana kau bisa menolak pria seperti Raiser itu? Aku sedikit mengakui kehebatan yang dia miliki, bahkan kemampuan Regenerasi miliknya hampir menyamaiku. Teknik sihir yang dia miliki juga lumayan kuat, sihir api yang bisa dikembangkan lebih jauh jika dia mau belajar menguasainya."

Di negara elemntal dimana banyak Shinobi pengguna jutsu api, penguasaan yang dimiliki Raiser masih terlalu rendah, setidaknya dengan skill-skill aneh yang dimiliki para iblis dimana mereka menyebut sebuah teknik dengan nama sihir, Raiser harusnya bisa meningkatkan kualitas elemen yang dia miliki. Potensi untuk iblis itu berkembang sangat besar, berbeda dengan manusia sepertinya yang harus mengasah fisik untuk menampung semua kekuatan yang ada, para iblis sejatinya sudah memiliki fisik jauh diatas manusia normal dan energi yang lebih besar juga.

"Tapi Naruto, aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana kau dapat menggunakan semua kekuatan itu. Belum lagi alasan mengapa kau bisa bertahan di tempat kami para iblis, kau pasti tahu sendiri bagaimana beratnya tekanan dunia kami ini dan buruknya udara disini."

"Latihan tentu saja, selama 19 tahun hidupku aku gunakan untuk berlatih, bahkan aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan hal menyenangkan seperti bermain dengan teman-temanku atau hal yang lainnya. Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku dilahirkan akibat sebuah insiden, ayahku dibunuh ketika menjalankan perintah dari penguasa dan juga kakakku dihianati oleh pemimpin organisasi yang di ikuti."

Mengingat itu membuatnya kembali membuka kenangan usang tentang keluarganya, "penghianatan, cinta, dan kebencian dengan itulah aku hidup, maka jika ingin menjadi seorang yang dapat menguasai semuanya aku harus menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang sudah mengambil semua yang aku miliki."

Naruto tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya dan beralih memandang Rias yang juga tengah tertegun dengan cerita yang dia miliki. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kulihat kau juga cukup kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan Raiser saat pertarungan. Kudengar juga kau mendapatkan julukan Ruin Princess dari para iblis karena kau juga mewarisi kekuatan seperti kakakmu."

"Tentang itu..." Rias menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Naruto sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Rias dan mengapa mata gadis iblis itu agak ragu untuk menceritakannya. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan memilih menyudahi topik ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu pandai mengolah energiku dan memvariasikan Power Destruction seperti kakak. Aku selalu khawatir jika kekuatan itu malah akan menyerang teman-temanku."

Dia mulai mengerti sekarang mengapa Rias terlihat sangat lemah pada waktu pertanding itu, mungkin saja wanita ini sudah terlebih dahulu kehabisan energi yang mana itu bisa lebih dimanfaatkan untuk hal lain. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Rias mengenai kerisauan nya, maka ia bisa menyimpulkan jika kelemahan yang dimiliki perempuan ini bukan ada pada kekuatan maupun energinya, hanya saja kontrol atas keluarnya energi yang membuat pertarungan perempuan ini sangat mudah ditebak.

Jika itu dirinya maka dia tidak perlu menghawatirkan teman ataupun keluarga karena dia selalu bertindak sendiri, semua yang terjadi di dunia nya terpaksa membuat dirinya berjalan menempuh takdirnya seorang diri. Dia bisa saja memanfaatkan orang lain untuk keperluan ambisinya, namun sebatas itu jika orang yang ia manfaatkan kehilangan nyawa ataupun sudah tidak berada dipihaknya ia tidak peduli selama semua keinginannya tercapai.

Dia hidup di dunia hitam dimana mereka yang paling kuatlah yang dapat bertahan, orang egois yang bisa meninggalkan segalanya dan juga keinginan besar dalam mencapai sebuah ambisi. Dia hidup di dunia dimana cahaya dianggap sebagai Tuhan dan kegelapan dianggap sebagai momok yang menakutkan, namun anehnya semua orang malah menyembah Tuhan dan berteman dengan hal yang berkebalikan.

Siklus yang dia alami di dunianya dulu membuat dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rias, tepatnya ia tidak ingin mengerti. Seorang teman itu hanyalah alat yang bisa dimanfaatkan dan pantas untuk di buang ketika tidak dibutuhkan.

"Tapi jika kau berfikir kau akan kalah, mengapa kau memilih pertarungan ini?" Naruto mencoba bersikap normal dan tidak terlalu membantah apa yang difikirkan nya.

"Karena tidak ada cara lain, kakakku sudah terlanjur membuat keputusan pertunangan ini dan tidak ada cara untuk menolaknya kecuali dengan duel ini."

"Aneh, apa maksudmu?"

Rias mengambil nafas panjang, terlihat sekali dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang keputusan sang kakak yang menjodohkan dirinya dengan pewaris klan Phenex itu.

Tapi jika alasannya adalah untuk memperbanyak keturunan ras murni maka agaknya dia jadi sedikit paham, namun tetap saja semua itu tanpa persetujuannya. Rias sendiri mengerti betul mengapa perjodohan antara pewaris klan ini cukup sering terjadi setelah mereka kehilangan separuh klan iblis pada saat perang saudara.

Kira-kira hanya tersisa tidak lebih dari 15 klan iblis murni saja yant tersisa sampai saat ini, itupun dengan anggota yang ikut mati dalam perang.

"Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi, aku tahu kau juga tidak mengerti kenapa kakakmu melakukan hal ini kan."

"Ummmm, sebenarnya aku juga mengerti ini untuk kelangsungan ras iblis murni, tapi aku tetap tidak paham mengapa kakak sama sekali tidak memberitahuku dan menggelar acara ini secara mendadak. Dan karena hal ini juga aku jadi hanya memiliki waktu sekitar seminggu untuk melatih semua anak buahku."

"Anak buahmu, apa itu ikatan untuk evil pieces yang kalian bahas tadi?"

Naruto sempat membahas tentang hal ini waktu di meja makan, perbincangan antara Rias dan Sirzech yang ingin menggunakan sesuatu padanya dan juga perkataan Kurama mengenai sesuatu yang kedua orang itu masukkan ke tubuhnya membiatnya sedikit curiga.

Beruntung dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena mau bagaimanapun juga tidak akan ada yang bisa memasukkan makluk atau benda apapun kedalam tubuhnya. Karena ada seekor makluk hidup terkuat di dalam tubuhnya yang akan menolak segala benda ataupun kontrak lain, jadi dia tidak perlu risau akan apa yang dilakukan Sirzech.

Dengan sedikit ancaman juga agaknya cukup berhasil, dia yang sedikit mengeluarkan aura intimidasi andalannya sanggup membuat Sirzech berfikir ulang untuk mengulangi kesalahannya itu. Meski dia juga tidak akan menyerang siapapun, asalkan mereka juga tidak mengusiknya itu sudah cukup.

Tapi, untuk sementara ini dia akan berjalan perlahan untuk dahulu. Dia juga datang kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah dengan siapapun, ia terlalu muak dengan segala konflik yang sudah dia lalui. Maka jika Naruto bisa, dia akan menjalani hidupnya disini secara normal.

"Aku, minta maaf soal keinginan ku yang ingin menjadikanmu budakku tanpa izinmu terlebih dahulu."

"Yah, aku cukup memakluminya."

Rias memandang Naruto yang sepertiya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan perihal tersebut, namun dari jawaban yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu dia agak sedikit penasaran juga. Mengenai kemampuan Naruto yang terlihat begitu hebat dan sementara Naruto sendiri adalah seorang manusia yang dia kenal sangat lah lemah.

Tubuh yang tidak abadi dan juga stamina yang terbatas, Umur yang memiliki batas waktu. Bahkan jika tanpa beberapa alat yang dipercayakan pada umat manusia maka dia yakin jika mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Rias, maka harusnya sangat terpaut jauh. Dia adalah iblis yang hampir memiliki daya hidup abadi, dia tidak akan menua dan semua energinya akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya usianya. Bahkan semenjak seorang iblis dilahirkan maka saat itu juga bayi iblis akan langsung memiliki kekuatan.

Tapi mengapa dari semua hal itu, hukum yang berlaku sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto? Bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan seorang Raiser hanya dengan seujung jarinya tanpa mengeluarkan usaha berlebihan seperti dirinya.

Jika dikatakan iri, makan rias akan mengatakan jika dia sangat iri dengan kemampuan Naruto. Dilihat secara gamblang pun dia tahu seberapa kuat pemuda ini, aura yang dipancarkan benar-benar sangat kuat, bahkan ia tidak berhenti bergetar ketika tatapan mata kelam itu memandangnya.

"Naruto, mungkin ini terkesan ikut campur, tapi jika boleh tahu darimana kau mendapatkan semua kekuatan itu?" Rias memandangi Naruto yang juga menatap pada dirinya, dia dapat melihat pemuda itu sedikit mengeluarkan dengusan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau ingin mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan untuk menjadi seperti diriku yang sekarang ini?" Tanya Naruto meluruskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan.

"Jika itu bisa membuatku lebih hebat, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Rias memiringkan wajahnya, jika Naruto itu seorang pemuda yang sedang mengalami masa puber maka bisa dipastikan dia akan terpesona dengan kecantikan yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan iblis ini. Namun sayang nya Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang akan mengikuti insting hewan yang kebanyakan dimiliki oleh setiap pemuda seumuran dengannya.

Pemuda itu sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rias, baginya itu tidak lebih dari jawaban dari seseorang yang begitu mendambakan kekuatan.

Kalau begitu, bunuhlah ayahmu, ibumu, dan semua anggota klan Gremory." Nada bicara yang berubah kosong diikuti pandangan kosong yang ditunjukkan Naruto, perubahan mimik wajah yang cukup signifikan itu membuat Rias membulatkan matanya dan menatap wajah sang pemuda itu dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Dia cukup pintar untuk mencerna bahwa Naruto sedang tidak bercanda dengannya, tapi mungkinkah... dia bahkan tidak mempercayainya!

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, jadi hentikan pandanganmu itu." Naruto memutar bola matanya, sedikit merasa risih ketika tatapan Rias sedikit berlebihan.

"Ma-maksudmu, ka-kau membunuh semua keluargamu hanya demi, kekuatan?" Ujar Rias sedikit ragu.

"Yah, sebenarnya hanya 50 persen saja karena beberapa dari mereka berhasil lolos dan pasukan dari penguasa segera datang."

Dia tahu banyak yang sering bercanda bahwa banyak sekali yang bilang jika seseorang telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan maka apapun akan mereka lakukan bahkan menghabisi nyawa orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika semua itu memang benar-benar ada.

Bahkan bagi dirinya yang mendapatkan cap makhluk yang paling egois dan juga digambarkan penuh kerakusan pun tidak akan pernah mampu membunuh keluarganya sendiri, dia tidak sanggup melihat darah keluarganya berada ditangannya. Untuk kekuatan, dan bahkan demi menjadi dewa pun jika kau mengorbankan keluarga atau orang yang kau sayangi, maka itu tidak lebih sebagai hasil yang kosong.

Naruto yang melihat Rias hanya terdiam sembari mengikuti nya dari arah belakang hanya tersenyum remeh, "Keraguan itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, jika kau ingin maju kau harus membuang beberapa hal yang menghambatmu untuk maju. Teman, sahabat, keluarga, mereka hanya akan membuatmu malas dan juga merasa cukup akan sesuatu. Memang mungkin akan ada perbedaan tersendiri jika kau memiliki seseorang yang berada didekatmu, namun jika kau kehilangan sesuatu itu maka kau juga akan langsung terpuruk ke dalam jurang yang dalam."

"Jika kau mengira aku adalah orang baik maka kau salah, Rias. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh yang sangat mendambakan kekuatan, selama itu bisa membuatku puas akan kekuatan maka apapun akan aku lakukan termasuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Hidup memang seperti ini, aku yang lemah tidak akan bisa menggapai apapun dan akan tersingkir oleh hukum rimba."

"Tapi, kau juga tidak punya hak untuk membunuh mereka semua, aku tidak tahu seberapa besar masalah yang kau miliki tapi kau harusnya tidak melakukan itu! kau tahu siapa yang kau habisi adalah keluargamu, apa kau tidak merasakan apapun?! Hatimu, dimana hatimu? kau ini manusia, bukan iblis, bahkan kami pun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sehina itu!"

**Grrrrrrrrr****! Suara wanita itu membuatku jengah! Sebaiknya kau hentikan dia Naruto!*** Kurama menggeram di dalam mindscape. Naruto menanggapin itu santai dan segera menenangkan Kurama yang terdengar sangat kesal itu. ***Aku tidak mengerti, kau itu Masocist atau apa?! kenapa kau sangat senang jika dibenci orang lain?*** Selama ini yang mengerti Semua tentang Naruto sepenuhnya hanyalah Kurama, karena bijuu itu telah tersegel didalam tubuh Naruto selama pemuda itu belum dapat mengunyah makanan. Jadi wajar saja dia kesal karena sifat yang Naruto miliki inilah yang paling dia benci.

"_Hey, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, lagipula aku juga hanya mengatakan hal yang benar kan?"_Kurama mendecih kesal dan mengurung kan niat membalas ucapan Naruto, ia lebih memilih kembali memejamkan mata merahnya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, lagipula hal itu juga tidak akan berpengaruh padamu." Ujar Naruto sembari mengacak surainya, ia sedikit terkekeh geli dan membuat Rias mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lagipula, aku juga tidak menyuruhmu melakukan apapun yang aku lakukan, kau memang benar jika mengatakan aku sangat hina bahkan sampah sekalipun dan aku tidak akan membantah sedikitpun."

Bagi Naruto perkataan yang menghina atau merendahkan seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya, jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan Rias yang akan memandangnya seperti apa.

Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan dalam hening, Rias tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dia harus berbicara. Dia terlalu canggung saat mata hitam itu sempat menatapnya tadi.

"Buchou!???"

Kedua makluk berbeda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik arah, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang melambai ditengah kerumunan bangsa iblis.

"Issei?" cicit Rias yang menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Buchou!"

"Issei, Akeno? sedang apa kalian disini? bukankah aku menyuruh kalian tetap diruang pemulihan?"

Issei menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, cengiran lebar dia tunjukkan pada sang ketua yang menatap dirinya sebelum mata coklat cerah itu terpaku pada sosok pria tampan yang tidak asing baginya. "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu? tapi dimana?" Kedua gadis lain yang bersama mereka menatap Naruto setelah Issei berkata demikian.

"Aku lupa mempekenalkan, dia adalah Uchiha Naruto, orang yang mengalahkan Raiser."

Perempuan ponytail disamping Issei mengernyitkan keningnya, "Tapi, dia kan."

"Ya, aku manusia, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari arti pandang seorang Akeno, sementara perempuan itu memandang Rias untuk meminta kepastian. Dia yang terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungan itu tidak terlalu mengerti tentang detail hasil pertarungan, dia hanya diberikan informasi bahwa ada pihak ketiga yang ikut dalam pertandingan itu.

"Tch! jika saja aku bisa menahan Gauntlet lebih lama pasti aku yang akan menang." Issei yang masih kesal akan kekalahan telaknya mencibir Naruto, ia cukup kesal mengetahui bahwa sang penyelamat itu adalah seorang pria tampan seperti Kiba temannya! Sial, jika begini saingannya untuk mendapatkan Buchou akan semakin sulit!

Naruto yang sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan dari Issei mendekati pemuda itu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Akeno beserta Rias mengambil sikap waspada, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya!

Sementara itu, hawa berat sedikit menguar diudara dan membuat beberapa iblis kelas rendah menyingkir, Issei yang tiba-tiba merasakan hawa ini sedikit menegang!

Berat! teriak Issei yang merasakan betapa kuatnya aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto, dan mata itu... berubah!

"Hoy! kau ini kenapa ha!?" teriak Issei yang berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran penuhnya. Tapi apa-apaan mata merah menyala itu tadi?! aura intimidasinya sangat kuat.

Sedikit mendengus kecil, Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya dan mulai berbalik arah, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat Issei dan seekor eksistensi terkejut.

"Aku bisa melihat seekor makluk aneh yang berada di tubuhmu dengan jelas, jika kau mampu mengasah tubuhmu lebih dari ini aku pastikan kau mampu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup hebat."

.x.

Malam maupun siang tidak ada bedanya, awan terasa sama disini, hawanya pun masih tetap buruk dengan udara beracun yang cukup untuk melumpuhkan seseoranf dalam waktu singkat. Gambaran tentang buruknya Underworld atau lebih bisa dibilang dunia bawah ini bisa dibilang sedikit tertolong akibat beberapa penemuan yang dilakukan oleh pihak iblis.

Mendengar beberapa penjelasan yang mengatakan jika tempat ini dulunya jauh lebih buruk membuatnya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, tentang bagaimana para iblis bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar dalam waktu singkat. Bisa dikatakan jika tubuh mereka berevolusi, mulai menyamakan dengan kondisi sekitar dan membuat kekebalan tubuh untuk menahan efek racun tempat ini.

Tapi, pertanyaannya jika memang mereka menyebut bahwa mereka adalah ras iblis, bagaimana dengan ras lain? bila ada iblis pastilah ada malaikat, dan jika ada malaikat tentu saja ada manusia lalu bagaimana dengan dewa? atau... Tuhan? Apakah mereka ada?

Jika di Dunia miliknya, semua diatur oleh sistem chakra dengan sang pencipta nan penemu chakra itu sendirilah yang dinamakan dewa Shinobi. Lantas, bagaimana sistem dunia ini berjalan? pertanyaan ini yang masih belum bisa dia pecahkan, meskipun dia bertanya pada Sirzech pun percuma, sepertinya iblis yang mendapat gelar raja itu masih saja bungkam.

Dia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mendapatkan informasi namun tidak sekarang, pertama-tama dia harus keluar dari pengawasan para iblis!

Naruto tahu benar jika semenjak dia meninggalkan Rias bersama teman-temannya tadi, ia masih merasakan satu pancaran energi teramat tipis yang dia rasakan mengikutinya dari tadi.

Naruto bisa membunuhnya, atau bahkan melenyapkannya namun ia tidak dapat melakukan hal itu karena jika saja mungkin dia adalah suruhan Sirzech maka ia akan mendapatkan masalah yang cukup serius. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia tidak harapkan.

huhh...

Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang, dan memilih berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Dia memandang ke depan sesaat, menatap hamparan hutan buatan yang berada di bawah tebing tempatnya berdiri, dia berbalik dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata, membuat iblis yang sedari tadi memantaunya terkejut hebat.

Muncul disertai petir hitam memercik beberapa saat di tubuhnya, Naruto berhasil mengejutkan beberapa iblis di ruangan keluarga Gremory. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, ternyata sosok Rias dan anak buahnya yang mengisi ruangan itu.

Perempuan putih dengan postur tubuh kecil, lelaki tampan dengan surai pirang, gadis ponytail tadi dan juga sosok lelaki yang sempat ia 'lihat'. Mereka nampak waspada untuk sesaat sebelum menjadi terkejut akibat seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan malah datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah yang membuat Naruto berkenyit heran.

"Teleportasi, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja, ka-kau sejak kapan berada disana?"

Naruto melirik ke arah gadis kecil yang memandangnya cukup dalam, dan dalam sekejap mata dia telah menunduk dan menatap mata emas sang gadis tajam. Issei mengambil sikap siaga, dan sesegera mungkin menarik gadis itu menjauh karena kebetulan posisinya berada paling dekat dengan gadis cilik itu.

"Kau mau apa dengan Koneko-chan?!" Desis Ise tajam, sementara Naruto memberikan pandangan blank miliknya.

"Wajahnya dan rambutnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah kuhabisi, jadi kufikir dia bisa hidup kembali atau apa, tapi ternyata salah orang." Ucap Naruto ringan seolah mengatakan itu tanpa beban. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Rias mengerutkan keningnya mengingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat mereka bersama tadi.

**-X-**

_""Kalau begitu, bunuhlah ayahmu, ibumu, dan semua anggota klan Gremory."_

Perkataan itu itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telingaku, apa benar di membunuh semua keluarganya? semudah itu?

mungkin dia itu memiliki hati iblis.

atau mungkin dia adalah psikopat gila yang haus akan kekuatan, hanya itulah yang mampu aku fikirkan mengenai Naruto sekarang.

Mengatakan itu seolah tanpa beban, bahkan sangat ringan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda ini, mengesampingkan hal itu aku lebih memilih fokus pada apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang.

Dia mengatakan jika Koneko mirip seseorang yamg sudah dia bunuh? apa dia bermaksud membunuh Koneko?

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dan bersiap melakukan sihir kapan saja, untuk berjaga-jaga aku melirik Akeno yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Yah, tapi itu hanya masa lalu ku, tidak penting sih." Dia mengatakan itu sembari berjalan menjauh dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kiba yang terlihat sangat tenang, aku bahkan tersenyum kecil melihat _ksatria_ ku bisa memiliki sifat setenang ini. Jika saja rencanaku berjalan lancar pada saat melawan Raiser, pasti si Phenex itu bisa kukalahkan.

Hah...

Aku kembali memandang Naruto setelah mengambil nafas lega, "Jadi, apa kau memiliki kepentingan?" Tanyaku padanya dengan agak sinis, entah kenapa aku menjadi muak terhadapnya, apalagi setelah dia bercerita sendiri bahwa dia sudah membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menatap wajah atau mataku, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan pandanganku yang sepertinya terlihat menyalak ini.

"Hey, Rias."

Dia memanggil namaku.

"Apa?" Jawabku ketus dan berjalan agak menjauh, kulihat Kiba dengan tidak nyaman juga beranjak menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kau, pasti tahu kan, cara keluar dari sini?"

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ucapku jujur, karena memang aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang dia maksud.

"Iblis, malaikat, Dan manusia. di sebelah mana kira kira aku bisa keluar dan pergi ke dunia manusia?"

Aku membeku sesaat, namun itu segera kututupi dengan ketenanganku. Aku menggeleng pelan dan mendekap kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sebenarnya ada dua cara untuk keluar dari sini, pertama melewati gerbang pembatas antara dunia ini dengan dunia atas, atau dapat langsung menteleport ke tempat manusia. Namun dikarenakan kakak sudah berpesan bahwa Naruto adalah _tawanan _tidak resmi, maka aku tidak bisa memberitahukan cara agar keluar dari sini.

Aku juga memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa tidak ingin Naruto pergi kedunia atas, mengingat obrolannya tadi sudah dipastikan jika aku tidak akan membiarkan orang haus darah seperti Naruto berkeliaran secara bebas, lagipula kekuatan misterius yang dia bawa itu cukup membahayakan, agar amannya lebih baik dia diawasi langsung oleh kakak.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Naruto kali ini, tapi aku berspekulasi bahwa dia sedang menyelidiki bahwa aku sedang berbohong. Tapi itu percuma, ketenanganku dalam berbicara sudah cukup terlatih.

Aku dapat melihat Naruto beranjak berdiri dan mendekat ke arahku, dia menyentuh pundakku dan sedikit melirikkan mata hitan kelam itu pada ku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, namun...

"Terima kasih."

... kenapa dia berterima kasih?

Sebelum sempat kutanyakan, dia terlebih dahulu membuka pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hal tersebut, masih ada hal yang perlu kuurus.

**-Re-**

Naruto berjalan dilorong dengan tangan kanan berada disakunya, dia tersenyum kecil dan memandang telapak tangan kiri yang ia gunakan untuk menepuk pundak Rias sebelum memasukkan tangan itu kembali ke saku celanyanya.

"Sukses."

-x-

-x-

-x-

Bersambung...


End file.
